


You Look So Nice

by macwritesthings



Series: Glucose Guardian [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, light frottage, sugar baby timothee, sugar daddy armie, teasing in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macwritesthings/pseuds/macwritesthings
Summary: Okay, so it was Timmy's idea to have the party, and maybe he took advantage of when he asked to have the party, but he can't help that he knows when to ask Armie for things, can he??? He can help, though, not realizing Armie would get revenge. (This is in the Glucose Guardian universe, about A YEAR into the future of the current storyline!)





	You Look So Nice

**Author's Note:**

> HI FRIENDS HERE IS A SNIPPET FROM THIS WORLD!!! I am working on getting back into it more thoroughly!!! This is dedicated to Beth, who loves this series so much and is so so so lovely, and also to L, who literally gave this fic the best line in it, and listened to me ramble about it. I proofread this quickly, so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> This does take place, like the summary says, about a year into the future. <3

The party was louder than he’d expected it to be, but then, he supposed, that’s what happened when you gathered rich business men who liked to indulge in over-expensive alcohol and college students who weren’t going to say _no_ to over-expensive alcohol in one place. Timmy watched, amused, as Ansel tried to flirt with Armie’s paralegal, doing the stupid thing he did with his hair as the paralegal watched, unimpressed.

He’d just lifted his glass to take another sip when an arm snaked around his waist, the familiar scent of Burberry Touch winding around him with it, and he leaned back into Armie’s grasp. “Think we should tell Ansel that Felicity’s engaged, or let her get to share that with him herself?” Timmy snorted, swallowing the bitter mouthful of whiskey from his glass.

“She’s probably working her way up to it,” he said, resting one hand idly on top of Armie’s, rubbing over the back of Armie’s hand with his thumb. “And….yep, there she goes,” he said, watching her hold up her left hand to show off the ring, all smiles as Ansel turned red and dropped his hands from his hair. Timmy felt Armie’s chuckle reverberate through him as he was turned to face the other man, one hand moving to brace himself on Armie’s shoulder as he teetered a little. Maybe he was more drunk than he’d thought.

Armie studied him, a small smile forming as he did. “Someone looks like he’s having fun,” he commented, and Timmy grinned at him, making Armie shake his head. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“What?!” Timmy exclaimed, taking the opportunity to press himself closer, slide the hand holding his glass around Armie’s waist, nuzzle under his chin. “I didn’t talk you into _anything_ , I just said it would be cool to have a New Year’s party since I was _finally_ twenty-one, and you said,” he deepened his voice to mimic Armie’s, “wow, Tim, that sounds like a _great_ idea--” he broke off, laughing, as Armie dug his fingers into Timmy’s sides, trying to wiggle away from the arm around his waist.

“That is definitely not how the conversation went,” Armie said, laughing, and Timmy snorted, kissing the curve of Armie’s jaw.

“That’s about half of the conversation,” he countered, and Armie pinched him lightly.

“That’s your half of the conversation,” he agreed, moving his hand up to tangle gently in Timmy’s hair, making Timmy purr as Armie wound his fingers through the strands, tugging. “Which you initiated as we were otherwise involved. You know I can’t think straight when I’m watching you sink onto my cock, baby.” Timmy shivered at that, arousal pooling low in his stomach, and he leaned into Armie, only to be held still by the hand in his hair. He whined, fidgeting in Armie’s grasp.

“You’re not playing fair,” he managed to get out, tightening his fingers on the glass in his hand, condensation and arousal making it damp in his hold. Armie quirked one eyebrow.

“Technically, you started it when you brought up a party,” he said, and Timmy huffed, rolling his eyes, hissing breath in through his teeth in the next instant when Armie casually rolled his hips forwards, erection brushing against Timmy’s, and he was glad for the dim lighting, the music pounding through the speakers, the cacophony of voices--the distractions that would mean no one would notice them, twined together in a corner, Timmy trembling in Armie’s hold. Armie dipped his head, bit gently at the curve of Timmy’s ear. “And you would do well to remember I hardly _ever_ play fair,” he murmured, pressing his lips to Timmy’s temple before releasing him completely, making Timmy sway in place again.

He blinked a couple of times, trying to regain his equilibrium, and brought the sweaty glass to his mouth, draining the contents in one swallow, hissing against the burn in his throat. “That’s so fucking rude,” he said, shifting his hips in an attempt to relieve the discomfort of his erection in the too-tight jeans he was wearing, and when he reached to adjust himself, Armie caught his wrist.

“Don’t think so,” he said, tone pleasant, and Timmy sputtered. “You don’t get to touch your pretty little cock until I say so.” Timmy _felt_ his cock trying to strain in his boxers, jerk against the denim stretched across his hips, and he closed his eyes, tried to take a deep breath. “What’s wrong, baby? You wanted to have a party, and we’re having one.” He laughed, eyes still closed, and shifted forwards to rest his head on Armie’s chest. 

“We are, yes, and it’s a lovely party, and you’re a goddamn tease, and if this is to get me back for suggesting the party while you were _compromised_ , then it’s very effective.” Armie stroked his free hand down Timmy’s back, then shifted the hand holding Timmy’s wrist to link their fingers together.

“This isn’t too much, right? Give me a color.” Timmy squeezed Armie’s fingers, tipping his head up to meet his eyes.

“Pine,” Timmy answered, and was rewarded with a chuckle from Armie and a kiss brushed across his mouth, brief and sweet. “We’ve talked about….this sort of thing, it was just unexpected right now, but not in a bad way.” Armie nodded, kissing his forehead.

“Tell me if the color changes. In the meantime: no touching yourself until I say you can. Which I know you can do, because you’re my good boy, aren’t you?” Timmy shivered again, biting his lower lip and nodding. 

“Yes, daddy.” Armie’s breath caught at that, and he kissed Timmy again, teeth sinking into the place Timmy’s had just occupied, tugging before releasing him, nudging him out of the corner. 

“Go have fun, you little brat. I’ll come find you at midnight.”

Timmy walked backwards away from him, grinning, tongue poking out from between his teeth. “Gonna kiss me at midnight?”

Armie watched him go, expression fond. “Something like that.”

Timmy winked at him before turning around to find Saoirse and make her dance with him. “I’m looking forwards to it, daddy.” Armie’s laugh echoed behind him.


End file.
